The present application generally relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) lighting fixture. The application relates more specifically to an LED lighting fixture for illuminating an oven cavity or other adverse environment.
Prior art residential and commercial ovens typically include incandescent or halogen light bulbs for illuminating an oven cavity. Oven temperatures for commercial and residential ovens are frequently used in excess of 250° C. LEDs provide an intense point source of light that would provide improved lighting and energy efficiency in an oven cavity over the traditional style incandescent and halogen bulbs. However, LEDs have not been used for lighting in such environments, as most commercially available LEDs cannot function properly at junction temperatures above 125° C.
Similarly, other enclosed spaces where illumination is required are located in adverse environments that would destroy existing light bulbs and fixtures. Such adverse environments vary in their character, and may include toxic chemical or gas tanks, radioactive containments, acidic, poisonous or explosive liquid or gas containers, and similar corrosive and uninhabitable areas.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method that permits the use of LED illumination for an oven cavity or adverse environment, while operating the LED within the normal temperature rating of the LED, and which further prevents the LED from exposure to corrosive or destructive environments.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.